


Pool Shark

by raexrae57



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raexrae57/pseuds/raexrae57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol is a pool shark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1005720/1/)

 

It's a much needed vacation.  The lawsuits are coming up left and right, although the group still wonders how Tao left unscathed, but Chanyeol tries to not let it damper his spirits.  This is a vacation.  An actual, week-long vacation.  No managers, no schedule, no ungodly 3:00AM alarms.  Just white, sandy beaches, turquoise waters, and eight of his closest friends.

  
So naturally he decides to terrorize them.

  
He starts with Joonmyun, because he knows he's been the most stressed with everything that's been going on and knows that he needs a good laugh.  They're all by the pool, and Chanyeol can only hope that their leader's sense of humor is on par with his own.

  
"Ba dum," Chanyeol sings to himself as he slowly slips into the opposite end of the pool as Joonmyun.

  
"Baaa dum," he continues, sinking lower into the water as he stealthily swims over to their leader.

  
"Ba da DAA!"

  
Chanyeol jumps and tackles the unsuspecting Joonmyun into the water, dunking him under as his limbs flail about in surprise.

  
"What the hell, Chanyeol," Joonmyun sputters as he rises to his feet and catches his bearings.  
"I'm a pool shark!"

  
Chanyeol thinks his answer is plain as day, much like the grin he's sporting, but judging by the look on Joonmyun's face he clearly does not have the same sense of humor Chanyeol does.

  
Chanyeol decides to try it out on someone else.

~~~~

His next victim is Sehun.  Chanyeol argues with himself that since he's the youngest that surely he'll get it.  He goes for the same approach, waiting for Sehun to slide into the water before sliding into the opposite end of the pool.

  
"Ba dum."

  
Chanyeol sinks underwater and swims as quietly as he can over to the maknae.

  
"Ba du-"  
"What are you doing, hyung?"

  
Chanyeol looks up to see Jongin looking down at him, hips cocked to the side with hands placed in a disapproving manner.

  
"I'm a pool shark," Chanyeol explains like it's the only natural answer.  "I'm going after Sehun."  
"Uh huh."

  
Jongin took a step towards Chanyeol.

  
"Don't you do it--"

  
Jongin shoves Chanyeol at the shoulders, taking advantage of his crouched position.  Chanyeol went down and under in a mess of limbs and squawking.  He stood up quickly, coughing up whatever water he swallowed and glared at Jongin who high-fived Sehun, who was almost doubled-over in laughter.

  
He would get his revenge.

~~~~

He ends up shoving Jongin into the ocean later that night.  No shark clause needed.

~~~~~

Day two.  Mission:  Kim Jongdae.

  
Surely his fellow beagle would get the humor.  This time he went ahead and got into the pool and waited at the other end for Jongdae to slip in.  However the minutes rolled by and Jongdae remained in his pool chair.

  
"Jongdae!  Get in the water!"  
"No!"  
Chanyeol whined.  "Why not?"  
"I have a very important task."  
"You're sitting in a chair."  
"Exactly.  Someone has to make sure this chair doesn't get blown away in the wind.  It's a very difficult task, but I'm up for the challenge."

  
Chanyeol sank further into the water defeated.

  
"Better luck next time, pool shark."  
 

Chanyeol splashes Sehun in the face.

~~~~

Chanyeol knows better than to go after Kyungsoo.

~~~~

"Ba dum."

  
Chanyeol swims silently towards his target.  Day three:  target acquired.

  
"Baaa dum."

  
He lines himself up behind him, completely unaware.

  
"Ba da DAAA!"  
 

Yixing screams as Chanyeol pulls him under.  When they both come up Chanyeol is laughing, but Yixing is swearing at him in Mandarin as he's coughing up water.

  
Chanyeol feels bad after that.

~~~~

Minseok knows something is up after his shark attack on Yixing, and promptly gets out of the pool when Chanyeol slips in.  Chanyeol pouts the rest of the day.

~~~~

Chanyeol goes all out on day four, and with only one person left it's only fitting he fully commits to the pun with this one.

  
He makes sure no one is watching as he pulls the rubber shark fin out of his pool bag and begins to tie it around his torso so the fin sits against his back.  When he deems it attached properly, he slips into the pool with his back facing the edge so he's not suspicious.

  
Baekhyun canon balls into the pool after a few minutes, and Chanyeol begins his descent.

  
"Ba dum."

  
He swims around the perimeter of the pool, taking the long route to Baekhyun.

  
"Baaa dum."

  
He's so close.  If anyone is going to get the humor, it'll be Baekhyun.

  
"Ba da DAAAAA."

  
Baekhyun whips around as Chanyeol tackles him into the water.  Their limbs tangle together, and when they finally surface Chanyeol is pealing in laughter.

  
"What the fuck, Chanyeol?"  
"I'm a pool shark!"

  
He turns  so the fin faces Baekhyun, but his spirits drop when the look on Baekhyun's face.

  
"Oh come on, did no one watch my billiards videos???"  
Baekhyun snickers behind his hand, but Chanyeol catches the glint of realization in his eye.  "Chanyeol, you're a moron."

~~~~

On the last day, the eight of them collectively grab hold of Chanyeol and dump him into the ocean.  Clothes and all.


End file.
